


Is this a date?

by JamCov



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamCov/pseuds/JamCov
Summary: Lena asks Kara to go with her to a fundraiser.Kara has no idea of Lena's intentions and utterly fails to be calm about it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	1. Alex

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-amble. AU with no powers, aliens or the like. Lex's crimes are business/white-collar related, no Mon-el to keep things simple for the one-shot. Kara is good friends with Lena's assisstant Jess.
> 
> My first attempt at a quick story with a lighter tone, so would appreciate feedback.

The message was sent, Alex was on her way. Kara tapped on the counter and struggled to stay still. She had just got in from work and the early evening sun was poking through her blinds. Before long she was pacing up and down her apartment. Her heart raced as the clock ticked away, she had been blindsided, practically ambushed and had no clue how to deal with the fallout. It was an event of such magnitude that she knew the next steps she took could alter everything in her life forever. One misstep would be calamitous and bring the world crashing own on her. She tried to steady her breath, nervously and instinctually cleaning the lenses of her glasses every few minutes. Fidgeting was all she could manage while she waited. Every time she tried to settle herself and sit down, her body quivered until she was forced to start pacing again. Her clammy hands rubbed against her face as she muttered reassurances and questions to herself. Whatever was taking Alex so long merely added to the cascading worries that had crashed own upon her without warning. For what felt like years, she covered every inch of that space. Her feet got sore from the unrelenting wood laminate. Scenarios and the following disasters raced through her mind as her quickening pulse added to the panic inducing problem that had presented itself. She was startled out of her hypnotic worry by a loud rapping on her door.

“Kara? Are you in there?” It was Alex’s voice, she was finally here. Kara dashed over and let her in. Alex quickly came through with a worried expression on her fact.

“I got here as soon as I could,” Alex said.

“Thank god you’re here. Sit down, sit down,” she said, beckoning to a stool by the kitchen counter. She carelessly swung the front door shut with a loud bang and dashed over to the other side to face her sister. She took breaths and tried to collect herself. The mild shaking and butterflies in her stomach remained, she knew she would have to push through them. She swallowed hard to get the words out. Alex looked increasingly worried as Kara largely failed in composing herself. Kara held her, chest, closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

“Lena asked me to go with her to a fundraiser,” She said. A hint of confusion crept on to Alex’s face.

“Right…” Alex said.

“I mean, she came over from L-Corp in the middle of the day, just so she could ask me to go to this event with her,” she said. Her mind continued to race, barely registering her increasingly bewildered sister. Lena Luthor, stunningly beautiful, viciously intelligent and overwhelmingly confident. She had tagged along with Clark on a whim only to be dumbstruck when this woman had locked eyes with her. Since then she had taken any opportunity she could do stories on L-Corp, embarrassedly stumbling over herself to get at such assignments reared their head. She had ended up in her office more than once and tried to do the best job she could to report and even defend her. Though she had to admit she always found herself a bit distracted by her wonderful smile and the smooth Irish twang in her voice. She was ripped away from her daydreaming by the edge of her sister’s voice.

“Kara… your message said there was something urgent?” Alex said.

“I mean what is this? Just a friend asking to hang out? More? Less? I need your help right now,” she said through short, sharp breaths. Alex planted her elbow on the counter to lean on it and rummaged through her pocket. She fished out her phone and the screen blared the message.

“Yep, right here. Urgent. You even used the words “matter of life and death,”” Alex said as she pointed at it. Her worry and confusion had faded to a flat tone.

“I mean I’ve only known her a month or so. What if I’m overthinking this…”

“You are.” Alex cut in, but Kara had not even paused for breath and ignored it.

“What if I totally misread what she means and I make a fool of myself? What if…” she found herself stopping and slumped her head on the counter, hiding behind folded arms. The smell of sanitiser assaulted her, and her forehead hurt as it pressed against the hard surface. There was a silence between them, only the beat of her heart and Alex shifting in her seat broke it. She felt Alex’s gentle touch on her shoulder.

“So are you going to tell me the urgent problem after this Lena thing or…” Alex said. Kara craned her neck up, her glasses slipping off and lightly clattering in the process.

“Alex. This is the urgent thing,” she said. Alex sighed as she facepalmed.

“Urgh, of course it is,” Alex said.

“Why aren’t you taking this seriously?” she said, slumping back into her arms.

“Why exactly am I here?” Alex said.

“Why? I need your insight. What do you think she meant by this?” She said.

“She probably meant she wants you to go this fundraiser with her,” Alex said. Kara’s nose twitched at her bemused looking sister.

“Is there subtext though? There has to be subtext,” she said. Alex sat up and pulled Kara’s arms away from her face. The contrast of bright light stung her eyes and she pawed at her glasses to clarify her blurry sister.

“One, we need a serious talk about how you use the word “urgent” in future. Two, I wasn’t there so unless you recorded this little interaction I’m going to have a hard time with subtext. Three, you are entirely too worked up to take in anything I say anyway and most importantly, four, you know who would have great insight as to what Lena meant by asking you to this fundraiser?”

“Who?” Kara said, perking up that Alex might give her some useful advice that she was after.

“Lena. You’re both adults. Just ask her,” Alex said. Kara slumped back this time, letting her shoulders drop and staring at the blank ceiling.

“It’s not that simple. If she meant nothing by it, I would die of embarrassment,” Kara groaned.

“Uh huh,” Alex said, she folded her arms.

“You are being entirely unhelpful,” she said.

“You have my deepest sympathies,” Alex said.

“Alex,” she said, it an irritated tone that only a younger sibling truly new how to master. Alex let out an even heavier sigh and resigned to the desperate look Kara had resorted to.

“Fine, tell me exactly how it went down,” Alex said, her palm firmly placed on her forehead.

“I was..” she started

“Wait, pour me a drink first. A large one.” Alex cut in. Kara had never been much of a drinker, she knew she had little to offer Alex before pretending to check. She looked around what felt like the right places for what was probably long enough.

“All out of spirits, wine is the best I can offer,” she said. Alex raised an eyebrow at her, it was hard to tell what she was annoyed at at this point. Either way, it was a reminder at how bad at bluffing and acting she was.

“Forget the drink, let’s just get on with this,” Alex said. She finally brought her arm down and sat up as if to listen properly. Kara took a breath, she had replayed the whole interaction in her head over and over. It made it very easy to recall.

“Okay, so I’m at work minding my own business. Writing up a story, drinking CatCo’s mediocre coffee, the usual. I’m redrafting it for like the fourth time so my eyes strain and start to wonder, blah blah blah. This time, when I look around I see Lena come out of the elevator with that stern “I own the room now” look of hers. I tell myself she’s here for an interview or a story and dive right back into my screen. But I couldn’t help sneaking another look, and noticed she’s striding right toward my desk. I played it cool…”

“You played it cool?” Alex said, she made no attempt to hide her scepticism.

“Alex, can you just… okay?” she said. Alex put her hands up and leaned back.

“Sorry, carry on,” Alex said. 

“So, I play it cool,” she said, glaring at Alex and emphasising the words as she said them. “And get up to greet her.”

“Very cool of you,” Alex said. Kara folded her arms, she did not even need to say anything this time for Alex to retreat once more.

“Sorry again,” Alex said.

“I get up and greet her and ask if it’s just a surprise visit to CatCo. By the way, that steely expression of hers bursts into an incredible smile when she approaches me. Then she says she was there to see me,” she stopped, expecting a reaction from Alex. She did not get one. The nervous fluttering in her chest crept back as she was recalling these moments out loud. “She tells me about some gala L-corp is hosting for a children’s hospital and says she was hoping I’d come. Before I could say anything she carries on with how most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a 10ft pole and that’d mean a lot to her if I was there.”

“I take it you said yes?” Alex said.

“Of course I did.” She said, her words sped up as she spoke. “But it begs the question am I like a proper “plus one” or if I’m just a friend she wants there for support. I mean she could have asked me via message but came in person which could mean something. Although friends go together to parties all the time and there’s nothing to it. Maybe she doesn’t know anyone else in the city that well. There’s just so much ambiguity and I don’t know what to do with myself. Is she even into women? I should check a gossip column or something…” She was interrupted by Alex clicking her fingers in her face.

“Focus Kara, you’re spiralling,” Alex said. She began to protest, before noticing how tense her shoulders had gotten and she had not taken a breath throughout that whole speech. She slowed herself down and looked at Alex expectantly. Alex thought on it for a moment and cleared her throat.

“As apparently asking Lena is off the table, here’s what I think. This sounds like a pretty short interaction that you’re overanalysing to hell and back. She asked you to go to this gala, you said yes. So just pick out a nice outfit, have a good time and see how Lena acts toward you on the night. Keep it simple, keep it calm and just enjoy the time with someone you like,” Alex said. Kara let her sister’s advice wash over her. It was something she had not considered. A whole new line of thinking shivered through her and her eyes widened at the possibilities.

“Oh my god, you’re right. What am I going to wear to this thing? I mean it’s a gala, if I’m underdressed what would she think, or if I overdo it that could be even more embarrassing…”

“Why do I say things?” Alex said to herself, with a resigned look that seemed to regret not accepting the wine earlier.

“We need to go shopping right now,” she said. Alex got up and grabbed her shoulders. Kara was taken aback at Alex’s intense look and blunt tone.

“Kara. Friendship, more, whatever. Lena asked you to this thing because she likes you for you. What you wear doesn’t matter. As you would say, play it cool. Then you can see what develops from there. There is nothing more to it than that,” she said. Kara nodded at her and pouted.

“You’re saying I shouldn’t wear my contacts?” she said. Alex’s bewilderment reached its breaking point as her arms slumped down.

“You hate your contacts. What I’m saying to you clearly isn’t sinking in, so I’m leaving… and why is your phone out,” Alex said. Kara had already unlocked it and started scrolling through her contacts, the different names whizzed by as she pawed at the screen.

“I’m calling in Jess, if you won’t help me with an outfit then maybe she will,” she said. Alex rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

“Either ask Lena what she wants from this or stop overthinking it. You wanted my advice “urgently” so there it is,” she said. Kara made a non-committal grunt at her, more focused on composing a message to Jess to explain the situation. She looked up briefly to see Alex smiling to herself.

“I love you sis, but you’re hopeless. Tell me how this all pans out,” she said

“Oh, now you’re interested?” Kara said. Alex stuck her tongue and left. Her phone violently vibrated and skipped along the counter. Jess was calling.

“Kara, I saw your message. You said it was urgent?” Jess said, sounding worried

“It really is, can you meet me in town in half an hour?” she said. She clumsily struggled to put her coat on while holding the phone to her ear.

“Of course, of course. What’s this about?” Jess said.

“It’s about Lena,” she said. There was a notable pause.

“Is this actually urgent?” Jess said.

“Yes,” Kara said with an aggravated tone. She searched around the apartment for wherever she had left her keys.

“Uh huh. See you in a bit Kara,” Jess said. The call ended. Kara was distraught as to how casually Jess seemed to be taking this. After a brief and dull search, her keys were in her bag the whole time. She huffed at herself as the keys carelessly jangled away in her flustered attempts to lock the door behind her.


	2. Jess

The evening air was cold. The heaters did what they could to fight this away. She wrapped her coat on even tighter and fiddled with her drink. Jess had taken off her scarf, somehow the weather did not bother her in the slightest and she insisted on sitting in the outdoor section of the bar they had ended up in. Jess was organising her haul from the trip, the bags rustled against each other when she put them in as a compact an arrangement they could get under the table. Kara’s solitary bag looked a bit pathetic in comparison. She should have known that this would have ended up more Jess’ trip than hers. One thing that had become obvious from their time together was that Lena paid her very well.

Jess finally settled herself and took a sip of her vodka martini. Her measured movements and eye for fashion always had an elegance and class about them. Even with the short time knowing her, she had gotten to know Jess quite well. Lena was a busy woman so there was usually some time to kill waiting for her to be available for whatever interview or assignment needed to be filled. One day outside the office Jess decided to strike up a conversation and they had become fast friends. Even with the chilly air, the outside area was quite crowded. The pre-amble to bustling nightlife of National City was kicking off. The white noise of after-work chatter, glasses clinking, and the start of exciting evenings was all part of the ambience. The bar suited Jess, trendy and expensive. With her long black hair, slender figure and keen dress sense, she had already drawn the attention of several patrons. The bar’s aesthetic might have been smooth with its white surfaces and cool mood lighting. Even she was noticing the attention Jess was getting so guessed the people around her were not quite as suave as their surroundings.

“Well here we are. An unexpected night out. Fun all the same,” Jess said. She gently placed her glass down. Kara had opted for a small glass of red wine, she swished it around its glass before taking a sip.

“Yeah, sorry it was so short notice,” she said.

“I should apologise, I may have gotten a little carried away,” Jess said, she pushed one of the bags further under the table to clear the walkway.

“I was going to mention that, you really went for it there,” she said.

“Yes well, you’ve seen how Ms.Luthor dresses. I need trips like this every so often just to keep up,” Jess said. She took another sip.

“Lena forces you to dress this well?” Kara asked and tensed up, worried perhaps Lena was more controlling than she had gathered.

“Oh of course not, I just see it as important for Ms. Luthor’s image that I try to look good as well,” Jess said. Kara let out a small sigh of relief. A sly look rose on Jess’ face. “Speaking of which, you still haven’t told me what’s so urgent. What I do know is that it involves Ms.Luthor and that you wanted some very honest opinions about what you were buying today.”

Kara looked away from her smiling friend, suddenly very embarrassed about the situation she had got herself into.

“Is it so strange to want to look nice every now and then?” Kara said, she raised her glass in attempt to hide behind her drink.

“Yes, one might say it was urgent.” Jess laughed to herself and scanned her up and down. She tapped the table and grinned again. “Ms.Luthor invited you to the Gala, didn’t she?”

Kara nearly spat out her wine, as gracefully as she could manage, she turned it into a cough and managed to keep it from spraying out. She clearer her throat, patted her chest and leant back as casually as she could muster. Inside she was spinning as to what Jess might have heard.

“Did she mention anything about me to you,” she said. Jess had leaned forward to make sure she was alright, though quickly clocked on to how she was trying to play it off. She laughed to herself again.

“Very smooth. No, she didn’t mention it,” Jess said. Kara’s mood crashed down to earth at this lack of a revelation.

“Then how did you know?” she said, deflated.

“I’m her assistant Kara, I know her schedule. I like to credit myself with masterful deduction but with the state you’re in, the rest wasn’t hard to put together,” Jess said.

“So, she didn’t mention me, like at all?” Kara looked at Jess for an answer, it took a couple more seconds for the rest of the sentence to register with her. “Wait, what do you mean the state I’m in?”

Jess finished her drink, leant forward an took her hand.

“You’re great at what you do, sweetie. You’re kind and conscientious. So please don’t take it the wrong way when I say you have this flustered air about you whenever I see you at L-Corp,” Jess said.

“Flustered…” Kara began.

“The same flustered I’m seeing right now,” Jess said. Kara huffed and huddled into herself. She stared up at the heater hoping it would somehow know to help her out.

“Okay, maybe I can get a little nervous around Lena,” she said, Jess chortled at her, then leaned forward with a hushed tone.

“I know I really shouldn’t pry into my boss’ personal life. I’m still going to. Is this a romantic evening for the two for you?” Jess said. Kara necked the rest of her drink.

“That’s the problem, I have no idea. She invited me and I’ve been racking my brain all day trying to figure that out,” she said, wanting to rest her chin on the table and hide behind her arms again. The noise of the crowd around her reminded not to make too much of a scene.

“You have no idea? Did she not make it obvious,” Jess said.

“No, she just turned up, invited me and left,” she said.

“That explains why she actually took her lunch break today, normally she works through them,” Jess said. Jess said turning away a man who had approached their table with a mere gesture. This man unsuccessfully tried to play it off like he was going somewhere else. Kara ignored the distraction.

“She went out of her way to do it. You think that means it is a date?” she said.

“Why are you asking me and not Ms.Luthor?” Jess said.

“Is it really that hard to understand that if I ask and it isn’t a date that I would be mortified?” she said, more aggressively than she had intended.

“Woah, steady on. I was just asking. The outfit you bought more sense now though, conservative enough that you can play it off as casual if you need to,” Jess said. Kara looked down at the bag, her heart sank.

“You think it’s too conservative?” She said.

“Don’t panic, that’s not what I said. I wouldn’t have given it my approval if it didn’t look great on you, and something raunchier isn’t exactly your style anyway,” Jess said. Kara looked down at her bag again, weighed down by new doubts about her choice.

“We’re not going for a round two Kara, you’ll look great in that and I’ve already done enough damage to my bank account tonight,” Jess said.

“You know, it is possible to enter a shop without buying something,” she said. Jess looked at her like she was mad.

“That travesty of a statement aside, I’m guessing you want me to help you figure out what Ms.Luthor was getting at,” Jess said. Kara nodded and went over the event, trying to remember each detail. She began to notice that perhaps Jess’ flustered observation was more accurate than she liked as she tripped over words and was getting overexcited just talking about Lena.

“Certainly a lot to digest,” Jess said, stroking her chin.

“Thank you, yes. My sister implied there wasn’t any subtext,” Jess scoffed.

“There’s always subtext. I’m going to have a think as I get another round. Watch my loot will you?” Kara nodded.

She took in the growing crowd of the bar. She usually steered clear of places like this, the only positive she could spin out of the mass of bodies she saw Jess push through was the warmth of it. She could start to see her own breath as the temperature sank lower with the setting sun. The volume of boring, beat-heavy music had also increased. Luckily for her a lot of the noise was lost to the smoky open air. Jess was certainly being more helpful than her sister, at least taking the magnitude of the situation semi-seriously. Her heart was quickening as to the insights she could provide. Jess’ knack for observation would surely be useful. There was a now a pit in her stomach that Lena saw her only as a flustered reporter and that her outfit would not impress. Jess returned with surprising speed, two martinis in hand.

“I don’t really drink spirits, Jess,” Kara said, eyeing the drink nervously.

“I figured, it might relax you a little. Anyway, I’ve given this thing between you and Ms.Luthor a thought or two,” Jess said.

“And?” Kara said, immediately dismissing her worry about a stronger drink.

“Well here’s what I think. That one time you rushed right by me into her office and her response was to tell me to let you in wherever possible? Total power move,” Jess said. Kara could only smile at this.

“Though, she’s also media-savvy and you write positive reports on her so maybe she’s playing up to that,” Kara’s smile vanished, her cheeks were like dead weight.

“As I said, she also actually took time off to invite you personally today. Which is quite something,” Kara perked up again, far more pleased with this line of thinking Jess was following. “But, she also goes out of her way to make people feel welcome a lot. Also the positive reports thing again.” Kara rubbed her face, her heart sank.

“The fact she didn’t mention it to me is interesting. Perhaps it was more personal to her,” Kara planted her elbows on the table and leant forward. “Or it could be she didn’t think it was significant enough to mention.” Kara’s arms flopped down, narrowly avoiding the drink. No longer caring about making a scene she hid behind her folded arms and plonked her forehead on the cold table.

“Why are you doing this to me, Jess?” her voice was muffled in the safe cocoon of her arms. She heard a chuckle.

“I’m messing with you, Kara. From what you’re saying, it sounds pretty ambiguous. Plenty of reasons to think one way or the other,” Jess said.

“That doesn’t help me,” Her breath at least warmed her face in this muffled huddle of hers.

“I’m not sure what you want me to say here,” Jess said. She was gently attempting to pry Kara away from the haven of her arms. She gave a little, lifting up slightly and plonking her chin down so she was at least looking at Jess’ amused face.

“I want to know one way or the other, is that so much to ask?” she said. Her chin ached funnily as her head bobbed up and down near the table

“Well I can’t read minds and apparently asking her for clarification is a no-go, so I’m afraid that’s the best I’ve got for you,” Jess said. Kara groaned, her chin started to get sore. She briefly contemplated hiding again. She thought better of it and eyed her martini.

“Come on, drink up. I need to prepare for tomorrow’s gala too and you’ve potentially got a big night tomorrow,” Jess said.

“Potentially? Ugh. Why are you so intent on teasing me?” She said.

“Because you’re an adorably easy target, now come on. I expect that to be finished by the time I gather up all my bags,” Jess said. She started going about separating the tightly formed blocks as Kara blankly stared at her drink, lost as she swung between excitement and fear for tomorrow every few seconds.


	3. Lena

Work had been a real slog. It was the odd sensation of wanting it to be over quickly while simultaneously wanting it to last forever. Lena had told her to meet her at the venue. Jess had assured her it was because Lena had to be there early and had no time to pick her up. She refrained from throwing in a counterpoint. She could not help even reading into that, Jess may have been softening the disappointment or hinting there to her there was something more by not shooting it down.

The line was moving at a scary pace, doing little to delay the inevitable meet with Lena. Her heart was racing and her whole body was tingling. Any notion of keeping her composure was shot when the person behind her checked if she as alright. It had been easy enough to blame the cold and stay in this giddy state. Whatever reasoning Lena had for inviting was swirling around her brain, between daydreaming and being shunned if she did ask what this was. Each quick step forward was more difficult than the last, the elaborate entrance to the Gala’s space loomed over her. She swallowed hard when she got to the front, her throat was drying up as she presented the invite to a disinterested looking bouncer. His eyes flitted down the list and he marked something down. She was gestured through to a bag check. With a quick rummage from more personnel at her side she peered into the gala itself. It was a modern, open space. Hourglass shaped tables were dotted around the edges with a string quartet up on a stage to provide some inoffensive background noise to the many guest’s chatter. Servers were deftly weaving between them and going from table to table with numerous champagne flutes and fancy hors d'oeuvres on offer. Any other day she would be excited to see the plethora of food on display. Now though she felt woefully underdressed. She had been too distracted in the line to notice the other guests. It was only now she took in elaborate gowns, shiny dresses and smart tuxedoes as far as she could see. She tucked in her shoulders and looked down at her more reserved, grey choice. With security satisfied she stepped through. It was largely open air with glass panelling and elaborate lighting fixtures all along the edges. She looked around for any sign of Lena to no avail. She awkwardly stood on her own looking around, she at least spotted Jess looking over her own checklist. She caught her eye and Jess beckoned her over. Jess herself had of course skated the line between business and the elaborate dress code in perfect style with her outfit. She moved toward her as hurriedly as she could get away with in the casual atmosphere.

“Hi Kara, been here long?” Jess said, glancing up from her tablet.

“What is this?” Kara said gesturing to her dress.

“An excellent choice in clothing, Miss. Danvers,” Jess said.

“Excellent, everyone else is dressed to the nines,” she said.

“Everyone else?” Jess said, raising an eyebrow and immediately picking out several people who were not quite as dressed up. “The only people dressed like this is a red-carpet event are the wealthier donors. That’s like 10% of the guests at a push. You’re doing the flustered thing again.” Kara took in the patrons with a more critical eye and had to concede that perhaps she had been a tad selective in her nervousness.

“Sorry,” Kara said.

“You know I would never steer you wrong. Now, don’t look but Lena is coming this way…” Kara immediately did a full one-eighty. “You are so useless” was muttered by Jess. Kara did not care. It took all of her willpower to keep her jaw from dropping as Lena’s stunning visage was floating toward her. She wore a long black asymmetrical dress, lace covered her left arm and shoulder with a sleeveless right side. Reflections gleamed from her diamond necklace and earrings as she glided gracefully by some of the light fixtures. Lena’s face lit up when she saw her and she quickly moved in for a hug. Kara, still slightly dumbstruck and distracted by her sweet perfume took a moment to hug her back.

“Kara it’s so nice to see you,” Lena said, pulling back. Her smile was captivating and her eyes sparkled in the light.

“Erm... er…” Kara was getting cottonmouth and any hope of her brain to kick into gear to find words was a lost cause. She jolted at sharp poke in her back, presumably from Jess, and came back to some sort of vague sense.

“Hi Lena, thanks so much for inviting me,” she said, secretly relieved. Lena nodded slightly.

“And Jess, don’t work all night. I don’t want to have to order you to put that tablet down and enjoy yourself ,”

“Thank you, Ms.Luthor,” Jess said. Lena looked back at her.

“Well Kara, I have mingling to do. Care to join me,” Lena said.

“Yes,” Kara said immediately, realising after the fact she perhaps came across a little too eager. Her brain was still yet to kick into gear and also was no closer to knowing exactly what was going. Lena turned, her arm was slightly out. Kara stared at it, she adjusted her glasses trying to figure out if this was idle or an invitation. She cocked her head going over angles and how silly she would look if she was misjudging the gesture. Before the steam started blowing out of her ears a gentle, but unexpected shove forced her forward. Her heels betraying her and she had to take Lena’s arm for balance. Her heart stopped as she stared at their linked arms. Jess then brushed past.

“I’m going to have some of that fun now, Ms.Luthor. Find me if you need anything,” Jess said. Lena rested her other hand on Kara’s arm. It took immense concentration to keep any semblance of cool as excited tingles rushed through her arm and an uncontrollable smile crept onto her face.

“I will, Jess.” Lena said, moving off, Kara happily in tow. She looked around the room, nervous to look at Lena for want of the ability to be able to string coherent sentences together. Lena drew a lot of attention as they made their way through the talking guests, occasionally stopping by for quick and polite pleasantries. Kara went through the motions, trying to get any sort of clue as to what exactly was happening. All she could manage were niggling doubts that this was just Lena being friendly and a gracious hostess. Lena stopped her little patrol by the string quartet.

“So Kara, enjoying yourself?”

“Oh, immensely. Although I have to admit I feel a little underdressed standing next to you,” she said. Lena chuckled.

“I’m the hostess, I have to put in the extra effort or the donors can get a little moody. You don’t have to resort to such extremes to look good. Don’t worry, you look absolutely fine by my side,” Lena said.

“Oh, you’d look good in anything,” she said instinctively. Lena smiled.

“I’ll remember that for next time,” Lena said and carried on moving again. Kara was practically being dragged along, she had frozen. Trying to pick up if that had been flirting and what “next time” had meant. She had heard that sort of thing said between friends all the time. She was probably just overthinking again, she did her best to cool off.

“Just enjoy the time with someone you like,” she muttered under her breath.

“What was that?” Lena said.

“Oh… Er… I’m having a great time,” she said. Lena gave her a bit of a look.

“Glad to hear it,” Lena said. Time was blurring by as she was caught in Lena’s hypnotic presence. Being introduced to various people, unable to stop herself giggling gleefully every time Lena called her the best reporter in the city to whichever guest approached to try and grab Lena’s attention. None of these conversations lasted long. Lena was determined to stay on the move, her deftness at dipping in and out of conversations was masterful. Pleasantly exchanging conversation with her in between these guest appearances. The quartet switched to something a little more upbeat as the two of them found another break in chatting.

“What time did you get in by the way? I was keeping an eye out for you from the start,” Lena said.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was told being fashionably late was the “done thing” for events like this,” she said. Lena chuckled.

“I never was one for that rule, but I guess I did rather spring this on you without warning or etiquette tips,” Lena said. Kara smiled, cursing Jess for that particular advice in the back of her mind.

“Well, I know now at least,” she said.

“That you do, you’ve been an absolute lifeline for these stuffy suits that all want a piece of me tonight,” Lena said. Kara glanced away, she wanted to take it for a compliment. That stupid doubt that she was just a shield for Lena crept in.

A pressure was building, each interaction only raised more questions. She was practically putting together a spreadsheet in her head of what could be seen as friendly or misread compared to a column of what could be interpreted as more. The parading round the room, the linked arms. Joyful conversation and compliments all night long alongside being a prop or these nicer moments merely being there to humour her. The dizzying array of reasoning rushed around her head. She wanted to get off this wild ride and settle one way or another. She was being dragged away from another inane conversation for another interlude. The music played away and the party chattered around them.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Lena said, her smile fading for the first time all night.

“Hmm? Yes, I’m great,” she said.

“It’s just, you’ve seemed a little distracted all night,” Lena said.

“Distracted? No, this is great. It’s all great,” she said. Her ability to think straight was once more under assault by Lena’s intense gaze and the thick soup of thought flying around her head.

“Great… Kara, you can be honest with me if you’re bored,” Lena said without a hint of annoyance. Kara was distraught, she had been so caught up in her doubts that they had bled into Lena. She was stuck for words, the world seemed to stop.

“Is this a date?” she blurted out, louder than she intended. Luckily no-one seemed to take notice.

“What?” Lena said, taken aback.

“Is this a date,” she said, far more quietly. Her heart was in her mouth. Infinite anguish fluttered through her as everything felt like it went dark and the only other person in the area was a confused Lena. She could not take it back, she had screwed everything up by following the advice she knew to dismiss. She started to think of ways to escape the party as fast as possible or even dive under the stage to hide.

“Well… yes,” Lena said.

“I can’t believe I… I’m so sorry… Kara said, her train of thought plummeting straight back to Earth. “Wait… yes?”

“Was that not clear?” Lena said. Relief flooded her, all the weight and pressure flew away in an instant as she hopped forward and hugged Lena. Lena tentatively hugged back. Kara pulled away with a huge grin on her face. Lena seemed similarly calmer since having broached the topic of her boredom.

“What did you think this was?” Lena said. Kara sheepishly looked at her feet.

“I don’t know. I guess I thought it could have just been a social or friendly invite. I mean it was a big public event and you never specified. I just didn’t want to read too much into it,” she said.

“If you weren’t sure, why didn’t you just ask?” Lena said.

“I… Er… it didn’t occur to me,” Kara said. Alex and Jess would be smug to no end when she told them, she pushed that thought away as a laughing Lena offered her arm again.

“Well now that’s cleared up, let’s hope you can enjoy the rest of the night,” Lena said. She gleefully took her arm with a slight skip in her step. What followed was a magical evening, now she was paying attention she started to recognise some of the icons of National City and having Lena merrily introduced her to them. They laughed, got to know each other better, exchanged the odd story. After all this, she was even playing it cool from time to time in their conversations. Toward the end of the night, Lena had to pull away. She took the stage for the obligatory thank yous, the amount of money and everything that went along with hosting the fundraiser. Kara was on board with playing it cool, proudly watching her own the moment instead of jumping up and down in joy.

“You and Ms.Luthor seem to be awfully close tonight,” Kara actually did jump as Jess seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Judging by your, well everything, I’m guessing whatever this turned out to be what you wanted,” Jess said.

“Yeah, it’s going really well,” Kara said. She had thrown all her energy into playing it cool with Lena and did not even bother containing any excitement. Jess had the grin of a snarky response, she abruptly stopped herself instead rubbing her forehead.

“Is there a problem?” Kara said.

“Reality just kicked in. My friend and my boss are dating, this could get weird,” Jess said.

“Yeah we are,” Kara said, looking at the politely clapping crowd. All of them were paying attention to the wonderful Lena.

“I’m going to get myself several drinks now. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Jess said. She slunk off before Kara could respond. Lena finished her speech and did some mingling solo, working her way over to where Kara was stood. She watched on, happily at ease with the events of the night.

Things were winding down, the valets were in full swing and most of the guests had filed out. Lena was thanking quartet as they began to pack up. Kara was leaning on one of the tables, trying to look cool and collected as Lena strode over.

“Well Kara, you made my night infinitely better. I’d love to do this again some time, perhaps something more intimate,” Lena said.

“Oh, I’d love that” she said.

“You can pick the place this time, I very much look forward to it,” Lena looked to move off. She stopped herself after a few steps an turned back with a mischievous look. “This request is most certainly for a date.”

She disappeared amongst the remaining staff. Kara felt a warmth inside her like none other and was grinning like an idiot. She happily stood there reminiscing over the night with Lena and how wonderful it had been. Until her face dropped again. Lena had told her to pick the venue of her next date. So many possibilities and why they were terrible ideas overwhelmed her in one ghastly moment. She scurried off as fast as she could in her heels. This was urgent, Jess still had to be around somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I threw this together today in a day in a fit of lockdown boredom, so hope it's a decent enough standard


End file.
